


If I Were Gone

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Choice, Depression, Disappearing, Expectations, Family Problems, Fiction As An Escape, Friends Are As Good As (If Not Better) Than Family Sometimes, Peace, Poetry, Problems, Relief, Stress Relief, depressed thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When depression sets in, you can't help but think certain thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about a year ago.

If I were gone, there wouldn’t be any problems.

If I weren’t here, I wouldn’t always be causing issues.

  
She wouldn’t always be angry.

He wouldn’t always be irritated at her irrational anger.

They wouldn’t always be crying.

Things wouldn’t always be fucking up.

Everything would just be better...  
  


I ruin everything.

Why can’t I just disappear from here? I should just leave. NOW.  
  


Only one person would want me in their lives: Red.

She always has my back and I have hers. I do cause her problems (I hate that) but I also help her too.

I think she'd be the only one to really miss me.

Like they say. You can choose your friends but not your family. She chose me to be her friend.

My family has to deal with me because they didn’t have a choice.  
  


I just want to disappear.

Anime world, come get me. Book world, help me cross.

TV & movie world, I'm your willing victim.

Fantasy world, take me now.

Let me be the new character in whatever you decide.

Be it protagonist, antagonist, no one important or just  
someone who dies.

I don’t care. Regardless, I want to get out of here.

 

My chest hurts.

My eyes just won’t dry.

My throat burns.

What they expect from me is just too damn high!

 

I need relief. I need peace.

Fantasy world, you’re not coming to get me? Well, I don’t care if you don’t want me. I'll get you.

Stories, fan fics, art. Prepare yourself.

I'm on my way...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how crappy it is. Just, some thoughts need to be said.


End file.
